


sunday mornings

by badcompany



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcompany/pseuds/badcompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which zayn doesn't want to get out of bed just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely sandra's fault

“babe, i can’t get food if don’t let me go.”

zayn doesn’t bother with a response, just curls up closer to niall, arms wrapping around his waist. niall huffs out a laugh and tries to push him off. zayn, for his part, growls low in his throat and bites at niall’s shoulder.

“five more minutes,” he says, his eyes closing again.

“you said that ten minutes ago,” niall whines and tries to wiggle out of his hold. “and i’m hungry.”

“you're always hungry.” zayn grumbles and bites at his shoulder again, this time harder.

niall manages to sit up and shift towards the edge of the bed like he’s actually going to get up and do something productive instead of enjoy a lazy sunday morning lie in and zayn won’t stand for it.

“noooo,” he whines and grabs niall around the middle, drags him back down on to the bed. he climbs on top of him as an extra measure to make sure he doesn’t get up. niall’s laughing, so zayn figures it’s okay.

“what are you going to do now?” he asks as zayn settles on top of him, hands coming up to hold his hips.

zayn narrows his eyes. “i’m sure i can think of a few ways to keep you in bed.” he says and grinds down slowly, one eyebrow raising.

“oh, can you?” niall asks, lazy smile on his face like his grip on zayn’s hips hasn’t gone tight.

zayn hums and grinds down harder, smiles when niall breaths in harshly. he leans down and kisses niall, slow and sweet. niall smiles into it, holds zayn closer to him.

he kisses the corner of niall’s mouth and noses along his jaw. he leans back, catches niall’s eye with a smirk and licks a line up his neck, biting down hard below his ear. niall moans low in his throat and zayn laughs against his neck. he bites down again, sucking a bruise onto niall’s pretty pale skin. he grins down at the reddened skin, licking it once, twice just to feel niall shudder under him.

“zayn,” niall groans, grinds up into him, fingers tightening on his hips. zayn shifts against him, bites his neck again, sucks another bruise lower, on his collar now. he works on a particularly spectacular love bite, huge and bright and red and his. he presses his thumb into it, grins when niall sucks in a pained breath.

“you fuck,” he murmurs, gets a hand on zayn’s neck and drags him up to kiss him. he kisses him rough and just the littlest bit desperate, bites down on zayn’s lower lip and soothes over it with his tongue. “gonna have to wear jumpers for a week, now,” he says against zayn’s lips like he’s actually bothered (he’s really not, zayn knows this, niall knows this, everyone knows this, so zayn doesn’t know what he’s complaining about).

“you like it,” zayn states and starts to kiss down niall’s chest, making an appreciative noise as he takes in the blush running down niall’s chest.

“we’ll see about that,” niall says and zayn glares up at him before biting down on his chest, soothing over the bite with his tongue. he smiles at niall’s moan, bites down again, moving lower and lower. he kisses his hipbones, sucks a bruise there. niall moans again, hips thrusts up a little bit.

“somebody’s eager,” zayn says and laughs at the grunt niall replies with. he bites down on his hip again, moves down his body just a little bit more. zayn licks up the line niall’s cock, hard and straining against his briefs. niall moans and shifts up into his mouth and zayn pulls back, laughs at the frustrated noise niall makes.

“quit bein' fucking teasing,” niall whines, pushes at zayn.

zayn turns his head and bites his thigh hard. “shh,” he says against his skin, bites him again. niall groans and zayn licks up the side of his cock again.

“fuck, c’mon, zayn,” niall’s hips shift restlessly up and zayn smiles, nuzzles his cock and breathes in. “oh, fuck.”

zayn looks up at niall, fingers slipping under the elastic of his briefs, softly petting his skin.

“think i’m ready for breakfast now,” he says with a bright grin and jumps out of bed. he hears niall’s confused "what," and runs out of the room, giggling the whole way.

“you’re dead, malik!” niall yells and runs after him. zayn’s too busy laughing to properly run away, can’t even be upset when he’s barely made it to the kitchen and niall’s already caught him.

niall laughing when he kisses him and zayn wraps his arms around his neck, melts into him as he kisses back.

“now that you’ve caught me, what are you going to do?” he asks, trying to suppress the smile on his face, pulls away to look niall in the face.

he should probably be a lot more concerned about the look on niall's face because it almost always leads to drunken adventures that never work out for anyone ever. he should probably be trying to squirm away from niall, trying to find cover because niall can be an absolute bastard when he wants to be. 

as it is, he's too busy trying not to laugh to actually register the face niall's making. and also niall's cock is pressing into his hip. that's pretty distracting too.

niall smiles sweetly. "guess i'm gonna have to teach you some manners, yeah?" he says and, in a flash of long limbs and strong hands, throws zayn over his shoulder and walks them back towards their bedroom.

zayn tries not to feel too smug when niall throws him on the bed and climbs on top of him, but then niall's kissing him and he kind of forgets about everything else for a little while.


End file.
